Unexpected Events
by Shining Azure
Summary: A twist here, a twist there. Sometimes there are events that arent planned. Some are for good, some for bad. Would you call a kiss for good or bad? Done in Tea's POV. Enjoy! R&R if you liked it.


**Hey, hey, hey! Lol. It's me! Samy! This is an idea that kept pounding the door to my brain until I finally paid attention to it. Not to long ago, I watched Yugioh on youtube to get some ideas for Past becomes Present (the next chapter is on its way don't worry) so as I watched the episode where the Ishtars leave and everybody bids them goodbye at the pier, I thought "Hey, why don't I change the ending a bit, to make it more interesting" And that's exactly what I did! So here you go, Yugioh!...but with a twist –giggles- .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if I did some parts of the show would be done Samy's way. Lol!**

**Enjoy!**

_**~Unexpected Events~**_

Another evil was defeated yet again.

The Pharaoh had once more completed his task in beating the evilness inside a person's heart. Marik Ishtar was the victim this time. His hate towards the King of Games had consumed him, letting his darker side come out into the light.

His Yami took control over his body when his lighter side was too weak to actually acknowledge the advantage of his counter part over him.

But, the high and mighty Pharaoh of Egypt came running to his rescue. ( **tantaran! Lol)** Dueling Marik's evil side was the only way to save his good side from being sent to the Shadow Realm for eternity. So of course the title of King of Games wasn't given to Yami for no reason, being an expert in dueling, he of course won the game, thus setting Marik free from the clutches of his evil counterpart.

Now here we stand, at the pier, happily waving goodbye to the small Ishtar family. There leaving made me think my own. Indeed, after the loss of Marik to the Pharaoh, Mai had made me a proposition. You see, she is a well known duelist around the world meaning that she travels a lot, so, she asked me if I would like to accompany her in her latest trip, New York City.

How could I say no to a opportunity like that? New York has been my dream place ever since I began my career as a dancer. The best ballet schools are situated right there. Not wanting to waste a chance, I quickly agreed and thanked her for being so thoughtful. All she did was smile, and said that it would be a good time for them hang out more and get to know each other better.

Even though excitement rushed through my veins, I couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of leaving my friends behind. Sure I knew they were 'big boys' as Joey would put it and that they would be happy for me, but it still saddened me, I would miss them a lot.

The boat that transported the Ishtars was now out of sight. The time to say goodbye to everyone was approaching.

"Well, looks like my time to leave has come also." The voice of a certain buxom blonde echoed through the silence. "But the good news is, that I am at least not going alone" She snuck a wink at me and smiled kindly.

"Wha'tcha talkin' bout, Mai?" Brooklyn accent was being spoken by no other, than our beloved Joey Wheeler. "Who ya leavin' wit?" My breath caught in my throat. I knew that the time to say farewell had come.

Mai seemed to notice my stiffness as she replied to the dirty blonde's question. "Why don't I let her tell you? She is probably the most accurate person to tell you guys." She turned to me as everyone else reciprocated her actions.

I lifted my gaze from the floor and stared at each and every single person. Joey had his arms crossed and a 'What the hell is going on" expression on his face. Serenity, Duke and Tristan bore the same confused look. Mai just smiled and gave me thumbs up in an encouraging way. I tried to avoid the last person, but it was so hard to do so when his eyes burned there path to my soul. The Pharaoh face showed a look of confusion and ….sadness? His sharp crimson eyes were tinted with emotion. Could it be…?

I shook my head. My chocolate locks twirled around me as I did so. My voice returned to me as I prepared myself for the hardest thing I had ever done. Bidding goodbye to my loved ones.

"It is true." My voice came out broken at first, but then returned to normal. "Mai made a proposition to me earlier this evening. She asked me if I would join her in her voyage to New York City" Gasps of surprise were heard all around. "As you all know, my dream is to become a dancer someday and New York is the birthplace of dance itself. Many different schools of it exist there and I would be a fool if I didn't say yes" Once again my voice started to crack as I coming to the end. "But, the hardest thing about my situation is that I have to leave you guys, and that is just something to hard to do". By the time I had finished, tears were streaming down my face and sobs were escaping my lips.

I was afraid that my friends wouldn't approve of my decision. How wrong I was….

"Dat's great, Tea!" Eyes of a beautiful sapphire blue stared at the owner of the compliment, for some reason though, she had a feeling Joey would be the first to say something, of course he was, he was Joey for crying out loud!

"W-What?" That was all I could manage to say at the moment.

He smiled warmly at me and said "I said dat that's great! It awesome dat you can go and fulfill ya dream. We couldn't be happier for ya!"

"Joey's right, Tea, I never thought I'd say that, but yeah. Don't waste the opportunity. Go so when you come back, everybody in Domino will know who you are!" I laughed at Tristan's words, but smiled sweetly and thanked him for them.

Serenity sent me a cute grin. "My big brother and Tristan are right. You deserve it, Tea. Go and enjoy yourself!"

"I agree with Serenity, eat, dance, have a blast! Its New York!" Duke winked and gave me thumbs up. I returned the gesture happily. I was truly blessed to have friends such as them.

Joey faced Duke, a glare on his features. "Oh ho, jus' cause my sista' say it, you go an' _"agree" _wit her all a' of sudden! Well ain't that somethin'!" Big bro mode shifted into gear on Joey. Once it's on its hard to get him out.

And to top it all off, Tristan had joined the party "Yeah! That IS something!" Poor Serenity, always in the middle of a man fight.

While those three were "exchanging words" I turned my head in order to meet the gaze of the one and only handsome Pharaoh Yami. Oh did that sound so right. (**a/n Doesn't it, Tea?lol) **

He hadn't said two words since I told them of my departure and it pained me to know that he didn't care about me leaving. For me, it felt like a knife to the heart.

I guess Mai got tired of the boy's childish behavior, because she went over and tugged at their ears, pulling them away. Finally getting over the fact that Duke and Tristan were hitting on his sister, Joey calmed down and listened to what Mai had to say.

"Well, Tea and I have to get going, we still have to pick up her stuff and then go to the airport so, hugs and kisses have to be given now" Laughing I did as I was told. My hug-a-thon began with Joey. He smiled and gave me a big friendly bear hug; I returned it happily and planted a kiss on his cheek also. Tristan was next; I repeated the same actions as I did with Joey and the same thing with Duke. Serenity was the almost last one. We hugged each other for a moment then smiled before pulling away.

The last person I needed to say goodbye to, was Yami. My eyes settled onto Mai's as she understood my message.

She linked her right arm through Joey's left one in a goofy way. "Why don't you come with me, Joseph, that way we can say goodbye to one another properly" The amethyst eyed woman winked at the hazel colored duelist. Joey blushed but nevertheless agreed to go, but first he was to see his sister off. As usual, Duke and Tristan took care of that kindly. Even though he wasn't content with the idea of two guys staying with his sister, but he eventually said yes.

Everyone had now left, and it was only down to two people. Me and Yami.

I noticed that he was staring at me. Turning his way, I slowly headed towards him, stopping close enough for me to be face to face with him.

The silence was awkward, so I decided to initiate a conversation….

"Hey"I said.

…..Of course I never said it was a smart conversation.

His eyes met mine. Crimson and Sapphire collided. His godly features were too much to bare, but I firmly stood my ground, staring at him as intensely as he stared at me.

After what seemed like eternity, he spoke up, his voice deep and smooth like chocolate. "Forgive me for my rude behavior towards you, Tea" Wait a minute, he was apologizing? "I never meant to act in such a foolish way"

Ok, now this is just weird. "Whoa, whoa, rewind a sec. Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong?"

"I didn't utter a word of encouragement at your news of heading towards a new city, it was really disrespectful on my part, that why I apologize for my inadequate behavior"

Oh, how sweet! He feels bad for not telling me anything like the others did! Oh, Yami!

The urge to hug him was to strong, so I put it behind me and trapped him in a warm embrace, my arms sneaking around his neck. The sweet intoxicating scent of his cologne filled my nostrils. I must've taking him y surprise by the sound of a gasp emitting from his lips as I did so.

It took him a while to acknowledge what was going on, but he got the hang of it quickly and returned the gesture with equal feeling. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

My lips whispered softly into his ear. "Don't worry about it, okay? And even so, you are already making up for it" I giggled in his ear as I felt him wrap his arms even tighter around me.

I pulled myself away from his ear so I could face. He too had departed from neck as we came face to face with each other. He had grown a bit taller than me, but not so much, I reached his nose so it was a good height for him.

We smiled at one another. My eyes became half lidded as my hands began to touch his face.

"You know, I would like to give you a small 'gift' before I leave. May I give it to you now?" Confusion was written all over the Pharaoh's handsome features; nevertheless he nodded his head in approval, curiosity getting the best of him.

A smile was plastered once again on my face, as I leaned forward, his gift had becomes hers also.

Soft lips collided into warm, delicate ones. Eyes of the color crimson snapped open in shock. One of his friends was interlocking there mouths in a very intimate embrace. Instead of pulling away and be embarrassed, the might king smirked and reciprocated the young girls actions, closing his eyes like his partner had done a long time ago. His arms brought her closer to him, so that there bodies were aligned, she did the same with his neck, wrapping her arms securely and fastened them there for a while. Bringing a hand behind her neck, the Pharaoh tilted her head slowly, gaining more access to her this way. He smiled, knowing he was the one in control now. His tongue sucked on my lower lip before continuing to swipe his pink muscle over my closed lips. Moaning at his heavenly actions, I succumbed to his desires and parted my lips as I felt him groan in satisfaction. His sweet tongue explored every inch of my secret treasure, before long our appendages met as we danced in a sensual and passionate rhythm.

The necessity of air was beginning to affect us, so we slowly departed, craving for more. My eyes opened, as I stared into the intense eyes of my beloved king.

I giggled "Did you enjoy my gift?" I know I did.

He smirked and hid his face in my neck, planting soft hot kisses to my flesh. His voice passion filled "I was most content with it. I hope to receive another one soon" He sucked on my neck like a vampire, smiling as I moaned in pleasure at this.

With a smirk of my own I replied "There is a lot more where that came from" Yami's head lifted from my neck only for my lips to be caught in his in a soft kiss. "I'll expect them soon then" He smiled and hugged me tight, whispering into my ear " I wish you the best of luck, and know that I will miss you more than anything"

My head lay on his chest, wanting the moment to last forever. The soft wind blew through our hair and the waves of the ocean rocked back and forth, seagulls flying above us as the sun began to set.

But all good things must come to an end.

"I have to go, Mai is probably wondering why I'm taking so long" I shifted my gaze from the ocean to him, wanting to portray him in my thoughts forever. He nodded in agreement. "Say goodbye to Yugi for me, please".

We shared one more kiss before we detached ourselves from each others arms. I waved back at him as I walked towards the place where Mai's blue car was parked.

Opening the door to the front seat, I slid into the car and sat comfortably as the blonde woman started the engine and drove off to the airport.

"Guess you had a nice and long farewell with Yami , didn't you?" A big fat smile crept up the blonde duelist's face. Blushing, I nodded sheepishly at the purple eyed beauty.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. " I knew you were doing something more than just a verbal goodbye" She laughed probably because of how red my face was right now.

"You go girl! Some of me rubbed of on you!" We both smiled and shared a good laugh.

The car stopped at a red light, as we waited patiently for it to turn green. Mai turned around and she appeared to be shocked. I faced her and noticing her expression I couldn't help but worry. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Mai searched into her big leather purse and took out what seemed to be a small pocket mirror. "Um hon, you might want to check this out" She put the mirror in front of me, so I could see for myself.

I stared at my reflection. The first thing I saw was my eyes, then my hair, and so forth. But what really caught my attention was a glint of red that was on my neck. Wait a minute. Red? Neck? I snatched the mirror from Mai's hand and focused it on my neck. There, a little lower than my chin, was a red spot, a big one to be precise.

Realization dawned upon me now remembering what had happened earlier. Yami had snuggled awfully close to her back there at the pier. Her neck. A snip. Oh my…..

"**YAMI!"**

Somewhere not to far away, inside the Millennium Puzzle, the laugh of a Pharaoh roared throughout the room.

**Eh Finite! Lol! Yeah real Italian. This, as I said before, was just an idea that popped into my head and couldn't get it out. So I hoped you enjoyed it and I truly hope you review. I thank you for taking your time to read this. I will return with the next chappie to my story Past becomes Present. So get ready for drama, action and mystery.**

**Later!**

**~Samy**


End file.
